


Under the mistletoe

by deaneatscake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaneatscake/pseuds/deaneatscake
Summary: Cas thinks kissing people under the mistletoe is a-okay. Dean is having a crisis. Everything works out in the end.





	Under the mistletoe

Cas isn’t too versed in human customs, but it isn’t for a lack of  _trying_. So they indulge him when it’s Christmas, buying every single thing he sees in the store (yes, even the horrible Santa Claus who’s dancing, or more like wiggling his butt when you press a button) and drive back with a bunch of stuff even Dean and Sam have never heard of because Christmas for them was never this big.

The thing is, the fact that Cas really doesn’t know much about these customs becomes a problem. Or well, it becomes a problem for  _Dean_ , not necessarily for anyone else, but that was to be expected because Dean always has his special problems with Cas.

By request of Cas,  _of course_ they also have to put up a mistletoe because he insists that it’s a Christmas tradition, and it sends Dean’s heart into overdrive. But that’s not the worst thing by far. While Dean is already figuring out twenty different scenarios how he’s going to  _avoid_  the kitchen doorway for the next few weeks, Cas and Sam put the thing up, and then… then –

Then Cas  _kisses_  Sam.

Because that’s what you do when you’re under a mistletoe together, right, and of course you can’t expect Cas to  _know_. He loves them all, and it’s not – it’s not even a real kiss, nothing breathtaking, nothing proper, he just – puts his lips on Sam for a millisecond and then steps back.

To be fair, Sam’s only reaction is to look at Cas and then laugh, like it’s just a funny misstep which it  _is_ , except for Dean of course. So while it’s already over for them, Dean’s mouth is still snapping open and shut again, muttering “hey, hey, hey” for the next few minutes.

Cas looks at him confused, and Dean scrambles to come up with an explanation why you just don’t  _do_  this. It doesn’t help that Sam just shrugs, saying “come on, that’s what’s a mistletoe is for” and even worse “do you really want to take it down?” which, no,  _Jesus_.

The thing is Sam kind of does hit a nerve because well, putting down the mistletoe would suck because  _he_ wants to kiss Cas, and it’s kind of difficult to explain to Cas what he did wrong when all he can think of is getting a sneaky kiss for himself.

(Which is embarrassing in itself, that this half second of touching Cas’ lips is something he’s jealous of.)

So if he explained,  _really_  explained why you just don’t do this – because you have to be  _in love_  with someone, not just love them – then every hope of that would be shattered, right, so he just throws his arms up in defeat, muttering something about  _not being in the Christmas spirit and do_ _the rest of this_ _shit yourself,_  and vanishes into the hallway to bury himself in his blankets.

After that he both becomes a master in avoiding Cas and stalking him, trying to work up the courage to get his kiss while simultaneously talking himself out of it. Sam continues to laugh, both at him and Cas who’s still completely engrossed in every Christmas tradition from all over the world, and he probably really  _does_  look stupid enough to be laughed at but he doesn’t know what to  _do_.

The mistletoe hangs over the kitchen door, looming and menacing, causing him to order food more often than not, and it’s that way until Christmas’ Eve when he’s finally alone with Cas because Sam has to make one last round of shopping for Christmas presents.

In this moment Dean decides that if he’s ever going to be stupid it has to be today, because it’s now or never, and if Cas rejects him then at least Sam won’t know (somewhere inside him, a tiny voice screams  _noooo_ , and also:  _you’re always stupid what the_ _fuck_ _are you talking about_  which – true).

“We could make something to eat for him while he’s away,” he suggests to Cas and Cas agrees. And why shouldn’t he, because it’s reasonable,  _really_ , except all Dean wants is to pull Cas under the mistletoe, of course charming and smooth as fuck like the womanizer he likes to pretend to be.

Suffice to say, it’s not charming as he all but pulls Cas’ arm and leads him into the kitchen because the thing is, Cas actually thinks they  _are_ making food and he steps over the doorway, determined to get to the fridge so he has to pull him back, _right back_  under the mistletoe and now they’re standing here and it’s stupid and what the fuck was he thinking and the voice inside his head grows louder and louder as it chants  _fuck fuck fuck_ rhythmically and –

Then Cas kisses  _Dean_. And this time it’s not a shy, timid copy of a tradition he read about ages ago, but a proper kiss. One that’s breathtaking and deep and making his heart stand still and flutter at the same time.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he says when they finally pull apart, both their cheeks flushed.

“Is this what you wanted to do?” Cas asks, suddenly looking fidgety. And of course it was, except he was supposed to be the one who’s smooth and cool and just kissing him, but hey, he got all of that and even more, so he’s not trying to complain and just nods.

“Good,” Cas says and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://deaneatscake.tumblr.com/)   
>  [reblobbable link](https://deaneatscake.tumblr.com/post/168444542243/under-the-mistletoe-900-words-cas-isnt-too)


End file.
